Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Drake & Josh. It aired on January 11, 2004. Plot This episode starts off with Audrey Parker-Nichols and Walter Nichols kissing on the couch while 15-year-old Drake Parker (Audrey's son) comes in and breaks it up. Josh Nichols (Walter's son) then enters and tells the parents to announce that they are getting married much to Josh's happiness but to Drake and his 9 year old sister Megan Parker's grossness. When Drake walks in his room which Josh is moving into he stumbles upon Josh dressed in a dress and wig. Drake finds out that Josh is Miss Nancy, who is the advice columnist for the school newspaper, and uses this to get a date with "the hottest girl in the school", quote Drake Parker, Tiffany Margolis. Angering Buck (Tiffany's former boyfriend), who thinks she's on a date with Josh while Drake's in the kitchen, he challenges Josh to a fight. Josh trains all day with a karate master. Drake and Josh come up with a plan for the fight but in the end he get smashed to bits on Buck's first punch. Later, Josh calls Drake the worst stepbrother ever. Then Drake helps Josh realize that he can give good advice without wearing his Miss Nancy dress by egging him on about what he would think of a man who dressed up as a lady to give good advice. Josh eventually breaks and says he thinks it is stupid because good advice comes from the heart not the clothes you are wearing. Drake tells him that this is stupid but Josh begs to differ saying that it is good advice. Then Josh looks down and realizes he is not wearing a dress and gave good advice. then Josh apologizes about calling him a bad stepbrother. Then Drake says that they are not friends anymore. Josh gets sad but then Drake adds "We're brothers." Then he calls out "Hug me brother!" Then they hug for the first time and this sequence happens all throughout the series. This episode also shows Megan's first prank on the boys by putting hot sauce in their food and drink. Quotes Audrey: Drake, Josh is downstairs. Drake: Oh, really? Cause I was just writing a song about him. It's called "I'm not sharing my room with Josh!" Audrey: Look, I know this is gonna be a big adjustment, but I need you to give this a chance. Drake: But, mom. He's goofy, he's clammy- Josh (arriving at the door): Hiya, Drake! Drake: He's here. Josh: I got you some licorice; the red kind. I know some people like the black kind, but I thought I'd just play it safe- Drake: (slams door in Josh's face) Mom, don't do this to me. Audrey: (opens door) Josh: I should've gotten the black kind, right? Walter: Now it's my turn to kiss you. (kisses Audrey) Audrey: Now it's my turn to kiss you. (kisses Walter) Drake: Now it's my turn to throw up. Drake: Hey, Josh. You don't want to go play some basketb-AAAHHHHH! Josh (dressed like a lady): AAAAHHH! Drake: OH MY GOD! Josh: I CAN EXPLAIN! Drake: OH MY GOD! Josh: I CAN EXPLAIN! Drake: Mom! Josh is dressed like a freak! Josh: I can explain! Drake: Why are you dressed like Queen Latifah?! Drake: Wait, from the advice column from the school newspaper? You're Ms. Nancy?! Josh: Yes. Drake: (laughs hysterically) Josh: Quit laughing! Being Ms. Nancy is very important to me! I help people with their problems! Drake: You can't help people while wearing pants?! Josh: You don't understand. I need the dress. I can't write good advice without it. Drake: You want good advice? Stop dressing up like a lady! Josh: Quit sniffing my mail! Buck: So! It's true! Josh: What, that I have a concussion? Buck: You're hamburger meat! You understand me? Josh: But I'm a vegetarian! Drake: I thought you needed to pee. Josh (looking down): Done. Trivia *Audrey and Walter are the first to share a kiss in the series. *Megan plays her first prank in this episode. *Josh says "Hug me brotha!" for the first time. *This episode marks the first time someone crossdresses (in this case, Josh). *Deleted Scene: After Josh is knocked down, Drake explains that ''he ''was the one who went on the date. For this, he is knocked down as well. Josh groggily asks, "Is he tired yet?". *Walter seems relatively good at baseball (although he smashes a lamp). It's possible that Josh's grandmother taught him. *This is the first time a guy (Josh, in this case) puts something in his clothes to make it look like he has breasts. This occurs again in Steered Straight of Season 4. *Why did Drake ask if Josh's "breasts" were real, when he saw him before and it was clear he didn't have them? *Irony: Josh calls Drake "evil" for trying to trick a girl into liking him using skills he doesn't actually have, but Josh himself tries to do this in First Crush, which is also from the first season. *Including this episode, this is officially the shortest season of the show. *Irony: Josh drinks milk at the beginning of this episode. Later, they fall victim to one of Megan's pranks involving hot sauce. Milk is known to be a cure for the extreme heat experienced from hot sauce and other products of that type. *Buck's girlfriend apparently doesn't bother to explain that she was on a date with Drake, not Josh. The entire thing could have been avoided if she had. *The martial arts teacher would later appear in "First Crush" with a new business. Goofs *After the opening comment, the camera shows a closeup of the house and it is the afternoon. However, when Drake comes home, you see that it's nighttime right behind him. *Josh says that he can't sleep on the couch but in Smart Girl, he slept on the couch. *At first, Josh's wig was covering his real hair, but later, it shows more of his hair. 101 Category:Season One 01